The present invention relates to a composition and a method to use the composition to rapidly deliver medicaments. During the management of modern battlefield musculoskeletal injuries, a need arose whereby soldiers could use an antibiotic-containing product, which could be easily applied in the field and would, in under 24 hours, release the contained antibiotic and completely dissolve. These fast resorbing and eluting attributes were needed as a preliminary treatment for wounded soldiers to prevent the establishment of serious infections.